What we have in common
by mensura
Summary: Short one shot, may become a prologue to a H/D slash fic.  Draco and Harry become friends, or, well, at least not enemies.


**Notes:** _Hi, I'm Mensura, sorry for the long absent, I've been busy on a project, and haven't had time for fic writing in a very long time. To the ones who wanted a sec chapter to my how Lucy found out, I think I'm going to rewrite it, and finish it. (Hopefully) And I've had many ideas on one shot HP fics! Yay! _

_Anyway, this was just a little drabble that I thought was nice, but, I've been having ideas on how this could lead to a long multi-chapter story, what do you think? :D Though I must say this stands pretty well on it's own.  
_

* * *

Harry sat in the library alone, quietly flipping a book without much observation. Nibbling his bottom lip, he turned his head and looked out the window.

September brought a cool comfortable breeze that was always blowing. Leaves were turning gold and the lake shimmered beautifully under the autumn sun. Usually at this time of year, there would be plenty of students chatting, playing –"You mean breaking rules" Ron would complain - outside.

But there wasn't much of that now.

The war against Voldemort, though a victory, left them just as battered as the Death Eaters. Over a forth of the castle was demolished, walls were knocked down, and not to mention the destruction on the grounds.

Everyone busied themselves with one thing or another. Hermione, Luna, and some other Ravenclaws helped Professor McGonagall and Flitwick with the more difficult tasks. While Ron and other prefects - To their horror - were asked to help Hagrid and Filch with simpler jobs. Due to the need of yet another DADA teacher, Harry took up the job until another possible candidate appeared. (Then prayed to himself the one-year curse has worn off already)

At first, Harry was quite worried that the older students would be reluctant. But was surprised to find everyone (Except the Slytherins of course) earnest and willing to learn from him. The fifth year Gryffindors even brought gifts on their first class. Other then two little trouble makers from Ravenclaw and Slytherin, everything went quite well really, even Malfoy and his gang weren't as hostile as they were before.(Though Ron pointed out it was probably because he was a professor and could 'detention' them any time he liked now)

Things seemed fine now, no more sudden out bursts or people sobbing in the hall ways. It looks as if the war never happened, but everyone knew that people had just learned to hide their grief by concentrating on work.

Turning his head back to '500 dark creatures and how to fight them', Harry thought about what to teach the third years first, grindylows, or boggarts? Just then, a sound of footsteps rang out behind him.

"Fancy meeting you here,_ Professor _Potter" Draco Malfoy stopped at the opposite side of Harry's seat, and leaned against the book shelf.

"Oh great…" Harry muttered as he rolled his eyes, so long to his quiet evening. "Can't you just call me what you used to? I'm still a student in other classes!"

"Oh, you mean 'scar head'?"

"Very funny." Said Harry as he put a book mark in his book. "Ferret."

"Hey! I'll…"

"Cut it." Said Harry tiredly. "I don't want to be the first professor in Hogwarts history to pick a fight with a student."

The blond looked at him for a while, looking a bit ticked. Just when Harry thought he was going to push him further…

"Imsorry."

"I'll take points if… Wait, what?"

"I said I regret my choice of words, and my behavior." Said Malfoy quickly while turning pink.

"Are you trying to apologize?" Harry looked at him with open mouthed bewilderment.

"Yes, no, I mean yes" Malfoy pretended to look out the window.

"What ever." Said Harry as he looked up at the Slytherin. Then asked brightly, "And anyway, what do you want with me? Don't tell me you just decided to take a stroll in the library"

"And it would be none of YOUR business if I DID want to take a stroll in the library." Replied Malfoy, looking irritated.

Harry gritted his teeth and bit back a retort, _I'm a professor now. I'm a professor now…_ "Don't you think we should be over this revel crap by now?"

The two said nothing, and seilenty looked at each other, Harry with an unreadible face -possibly insecurity on weither what he said was a good idea- and Malfoy with a look of surprise, but he slowly nodded and said, "I suppose we ARE a bit old for it… "

"Glad you agree." Said Harry with a sigh.

"Do remember the fact that I still don't like you." The blond said with a smirk.

"Never asked you to." Harry replied. "Personally, I'm not that found of you either."

"Looks like we DO have something in common after all." Said Malfoy as he folded his arms across his chest.

An owl swooped across the sky, they turned their heads to the creature as it did a loop in the air.

Neither could hide their smiles.


End file.
